Rewind
by A.Nathan.P.S
Summary: It's amazing how one push of a rewind button can change every little things that lead into the big things. Sirius never thought that it would happen to him. Quidditch League FF Competition, S7.


**QUIDDITCH LEAFUE FANFICTION COMPETITION: ROUND 1 ENTRY FOR CHASER 2 OF WIGTOWN WANDERES**

**TASK: **CHASER 2: "The Holy Grail" King Arthur must answer three questions correctly to crosss the Bridge of Death. The Guardian gets a question wrong himself. **Write about a canonly clever character being outwitted.**

**PROMPTS:**

**2\. (Color) cream**

**5\. (genre) parody**

**8\. (Situation) Catch-22 ****(according to wiki: paradoxical situation from which an individual cannot escape because of contradictory rules.)**

**Rewind: The hope that you could return to the moment where everything went beyond our grasp. Where a simple set of action could lead into a devastating ending.**

**Word count (MS Word): 1.934 words**

The world seems crazier than we thought.

In this bright, blue, and big world we thought that physics cannot be broken but the truth is the world is so much madder than that yet so much wonderful. Early mortals believe in magic and supernatural things. Some consider it to be just a fickle of imagination, but of course many believed it to be real. The truth is as a wizard myself I always thought that the physics that muggle believed was an utter and complete bullshit.

They "discovered" new things such as the theory of relativity, or the dumbest one yet how they can do time-jump. Of course that thing was out of their reach however with the help of magic of course it could be true. What I never thought was that I have found a device that could make me jump,

_Into the twilight zone._

Me and Sirius were walking down the road hand in hand. Our hands and face that were dirty with soil and smoke was open for public to see. Noticing that the people around us that were walking began to stare, Sirius reached into his pocket to get a hat that will hide his face from the rest of the world. Seeing a market to our left, I grabbed his hand and went straight toward the place.

We were being followed.

Somehow the death eaters knew where our position was. A rat was in the Order and I have yet to discover who it was. The wizarding world condition for the past years didn't look too well. The rise of a new dark lord sparked new rebellion against the ministry of magic. The people were torn against two sides, the one who sided with the slithering bastard and the other with the Order/Ministry of Magic.

I saw someone whom were selling a scarf down the road and quickly marched upon it. I snatched one of the scarfs and tied it around my neck. Sirius was grinning at me made me rolled my eyes knowing the voices inside his head.

"_You've gone bad, Mckinnon."_

His expression said it all. A glint in his eyes was the only indication I need to know what he was thinking of. I hadn't notice that we had stopped for a while when I looked into the corner of my eyes that _**they **_were there. They had spotted us.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

Sirius noticing her different behavior began to look towards where she was seeing. His face began to grow paler moment by moment when the death eaters with heavy step came towards them. He could hear their boots slamming towards the ground and he couldn't help it but began to have a panic attack. The situation was really not in their best interest.

"Sirius, look at me," Marlene said.

He couldn't hear anything, he could only focus on that familiar face that was grinning like a maniac and almost shivered when he saw her eyes. A murderous glee in her eyes like a predator that had cornered its' prey. What Sirius wasn't expecting was a slap that came from Marlene when she already called him countless times.

How can she not grow panic? He thought.

He knew that Marlene was tough but if she could keep a level head in this kind of situation he would rather say that Marlene was bonkers.

"We need a place to hide," Marlene said while looking around the neighborhood to pick a place to hide.

"They already saw us, Marlene. We are already screwed," he replied and was greeted by a frown.

Marlene knew that they were already screwed; he didn't need to say that out loud. She kept searching and began to walk around the market. What to do? What to do? Marlene thought. She knew that she couldn't panic when Sirius was already in that kind of state. Where could she find a place that was out of sight but not suspicious enough and didn't attract any unwanted attention.

"Merlin, help us," she muttered.

She looked behind her to see that Sirius was nowhere in sight. She began to grow panic and retraced her current steps from where she last saw him. She stumbled on something hard and almost fell on her knees. She cursed under her breath and began to look around.

She stopped for a while when she saw that Sirius was inside of a shop looking around in fascination. She let out a breath of relief and a new emotion rise inside of her.

Annoyance and anger.

She marched toward the shop and opened its' door. Sirius looked up to the door because of the bells that was ringing. He only smiled like a cheeky little thing and she went up to him and hit him repeatedly.

"What was that for?" he asked her while grimacing in pain.

"That's for you leaving me and making me worried," she explained while glaring at him.

He could only smile and laughed a bit while Marlene couldn't get more annoyed. Sirius looked around the shop and began to question the stuff in it.

"What is this, Mckinnon?" he asked her.

She could only shrug.

"Only if I know, Black. I am as much in the dark as you are when it came to Muggle stuffs. I think you should ask Arthur for that," she said while picking up a globe that reminded her of a remember-ball.

Sirius stopped his step in front of cream colour wallpaper that had flower patterns all over them. The displayed that was shown on that wall somehow piqued his interest and he didn't knew what the thing was. He called for Marlene and her head showed up from the further corner of the shop and came to him. He picked up the odd device and hold it like glass in his hand.

"What is it, Black?"

He turned the device around and studied it a bit. It looked ordinary and shaped like a log with a weird end but what intrigued him was the buttons that said play, next, rewind, and stop. Marlene looked at it with wonder as well, what kind of sorcery is this, she thought. But before they could find out a blast came through the front of the shop and they went flying backwards and slammed towards the counter.

Laughter was heard across the shop and screams filled their ears from across the street. Sirius was the first one to wake up from his unconscious state. He saw Marlene near his cousin and shouted her name to distract her from his friend.

"BELLA! Leave her alone," Sirius shouted.

Bellatrix Lestrange was the name.

One of the most dangerous death eaters that the Order has yet to encounter, sure the real threat resided in the dark lord himself but obsession could lead someone into a horrible state of mind thus his cousin was one of them.

"And why would I do that, my dear cousin?" Bellatrix replied, poison lacing in her words.

Sirius was wrecking his brain for an exit. He was trying to find a way to make sure that Marlene was out of harm ways and so were he. He however didn't realize that he had pressed the play button of the recorder.

Bellatrix came to a realization and her face turned into a glee that shouldn't begin to form in the context they were in.

"She has grown on you,"

Sirius widened his eyes in horror. He never knew that his cousin was very perceptive and good at reading someone emotions. Bellatrix knew that she was right began to grin manically and bend down to examine her.

"She is quite on the pretty side, isn't she?" she asked to no one particular.

Bellatrix scanned her face and touched it with her hand. Sirius made a move to stop her by raising his wand at her but she was faster and whipped her own wand and snatched his away without said the spell it out loud. She conjured ropes around his body and he fell to the floor. His heart began to beat loudly in his ears when he saw that Bellatrix had stood Marlene up, her hands in the other woman's neck. Marlene noticing the way she had a hard time to get oxygen began to thrash around. She tried to kick Bellatrix away but her effort was pointless. Bellatrix was stronger than her.

"That pretty face wouldn't last anyway, Sirius. Don't you know? When a person die their beauty also went away with their soul?"

Even though she was scared half to death with Bellatrix words, she still defied her by spitting in her face. Bellatrix however only wiped the spit of her face and proceed to grab something from her back pocket. She looked at Sirius in his eyes and said,

"Let's test that, shall we?"

And with that blood spurred from Marlene's abdomen where Bellatrix stabbed her with a dagger.

What Sirius didn't know was that he accidently pressed the rewind button. He woke up with a start and saw that he was in the middle of the street with Marlene was tying up her scarf and a recorder in his hand.

He could not comprehend of the events that had happened before hand. He had tried, again and again yet he couldn't save her. What was the point that the recorder do if she continues to die in Bellatrix's hand. They were running out of option and if they moved too quickly or too slow, she might end up dead again.

Before Marlene could finish tying up the scarf, Sirius had already ushered her to move quickly. She protested at first and wanted to reprimand him but before she did she took a look at his face and saw the pure apathy expression on his face.

"What's going on, Sirius?" she asked

To her surprise, the once carefree Sirius turned serious for a while. Sirius was keeping a tight grip on her arm, she noticed. He suddenly maneuvered her towards an alley that was rather tight but secure. They squeezed themselves and met a new road by the end of it. Sirius quickly turned right, still holding her arm. Marlene kept asking him question but she met the same answer again and again.

"_Later Marlene. I won't let it happen,"_

Now they were ten blocks away from their starting point. They were in some putrid and dingy alley with Marlene in the back and Sirius keeping watch of both ends of it. Sirius muttered to himself too low to be heard by her.

"We've lost them, Sirius. I think they lost our tracks minutes ago," Marlene said, trying to calm Sirius.

"You don't know that. The last time we did this, she was on our track and –"

He stopped his words and shook his head, making Marlene utterly confused.

"And what, Sirius?"

"Doesn't matter. What matter is that you survive without me having to go back again," he replied.

His words made no sense to her whatsoever. But before she could comment on it, someone had apparated behind her. A feeling of cold metal pressed against her neck. She made an attempt to scream but before she could do that a hand came to shut her up. Sirius turned around when he knew that somehow Bellatrix had found them again. She was going to kill Marlene again, he knew it. But now, not like the first time he was actually ready for it. His hands out of Bellatrix views ghosted above the rewind button.

"Are you going to escape me, cousin? Very unlike you, don't you think?"

Bellatrix forced the knife to go a bit deeper towards Marlene's neck. The girl in captivity felt fear spread across her chest. She knew that working for the Order and in a position like this was a daily occupational hazard. She couldn't communicate with Sirius with words since she knew that her tongue would slip and it would be the end of her so she did what she was good at. Marlene would communicate with Sirius through her eyes.

_This is what I wanted. At least be a little proud of me._

Sirius had gotten her message but what Marlene didn't take into account was his stubborn side that had risen up that day.

"No. I am not leaving you to die, Marlene. I had pressed the rewind six times and I'll do it again even if it takes a while. I will go back and I will find a way to safe you."

Marlene was confused but she didn't have time to think about it before Bellatrix slit her throat and Sirius pressed the rewind again. This would take a while, he thought. But he would do anything for her of course. He had a duty of care


End file.
